


Gettin' The Hell Out Of Dodge

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many examples of a handsome stranger and a seductive housewife making beautiful love to each other. When the angry husband's gonna find out one way or the other, there's only one thing to do at a time like this: Escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' The Hell Out Of Dodge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or it's characters. The show and characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis

The scent of strawberry candles...

The steamy sexual atmospheric rush...

The sound of Simply Red's "If You Don't Know Me By Now" playing right through the stereo as a pair of unknown strangers share one hot steamy session with each other.

Just how on earth did all this happen, you ask? It all happened when the wife's husband decided to go on a little business trip with his diplomatic father. They both kissed goodbye once and he took off. Just then, the hot Asian housewife decided to have a little bit of fun by deciding to play one of her little games. This wasn't the kind of games where it was in the form of a Wii, or a Playstation 3, but this was something so sinful and satisfying, and yet... so sexual.

The wife decided to feign a little back pain so that the hot Hawaiian neighbor can come over and deal with this little problem. He was jealous of the way the hispanic husband was laying his kisses over the housewife every day of the week. The Hawaiian was just so mad and frustrated every time he saw that disgusting fiasco that just happened to be that short kiss.

But what the hot Hawaiian didn't recognize was the fact that the hot Asian housewife was being bored and lonely by her and his hispanic's husband's horrible sex life. So the hot Hawaiian did something about it. He started taking some special pills, in which it was of male enhancement. The Hawaiian just grew stronger every day with such intensity going right through the blood of his body. It was about to be locked, ready and loaded.

He came over to her house one day just to help her with his back problem. The Hawaiian's magic hands started touching and rubbing the pretty Asian's back and shoulders like warm water touching the body. Her pale, yet smooth skin felt so creamy like peanut butter and melted chocolate molding together. The sweet, innocent moans that the hot female Asian made was music to the handsome Hawaiian's ears. She had never felt this way in such a pretty long time as far as she could really put it.

In the Hawaiian's mind, he could feel the sweet, fruity scent of vanilla and strawberry go right through his nose. It was certain that the pretty Asian's hair was just so flowingly long and just so beautiful that if he put his hands on, it would just feel like a soft blanket just rubbing his entire body just to make him sleep.

But all of this massaging was making the female Asian's hormones just act up like crazy. I think it was the mixture of musk, essence, and Axe body spray that just seemed to turn her on for as time stood still. So the hot, seductive woman turned right to the Hawaiian with such a sexual tone right in her face. Their hearts beating just like wildfire and a piston engine just mixing together in perfect harmony.

Within minutes, they both laid their passionate kisses on each other. The way their lips molded was just so amazing and ecstatic just like pure electricity going right through the body in a matter of seconds. Their tongues was rubbing up against each other, just massaging through their warm passionate mouths like crazy. The Hawaiian's kiss had made the hot beautiful Asian moan in ecstacy and satisfaction. No one had kissed her like that, and in the Hawaiian's mind. No one, with so much innocent-like beauty had kissed him like this as well.

This kiss felt so intense, that they took their hot little make-out session into the master bedroom. Their clothes were being taken off one by one, and their kiss growing more fierceness by the minute. The handsome Hawaiian definitely wanted to be inside her so badly. Knowing that the horrible sex life that the woman had with his unfaithful Hispanic of a husband, the hot Asian urged him to go really deep inside her.

Feeling his hands all round her smooth skin. The Hawaiian slowly and quickly thrusted right into her deep and deep repeatedly. Her moans just erupted so loud through the sky. He was just so much big and so much versatile that he was really everything that the hot Asian housewife dreamed of. His grunts just became so animalistic and just so fierce, he was just like the most handsome stallion that every woman would keep in its stable. Both of their bodies now started to gleam sweat as the captivating female's eyes just started to daze at the ceiling like the entire world was gonna crumble.

With his aggressive final thrust, the Asian let out an earth-shattering moan that just reaches straight to just titanic levels. Both the pair had catched their breaths, just panting and panting as the female's beautiful long raven black hair was just draped alongside his almighty gleaming Hawaiian chest. They were now thinking of the incredible sex that they had. It was just so hot, so sexy, so mesmerizing. It was just like the whole sweaty world just revolved around them one bit.

The newly-formed couple who was now sharing the moment was the hot beautiful Asian that was Heather and the ravishing, yet handsome Hawaiian known as Justin. Justin felt like one hell of a stallion compared to Alejandro, who was the boring, unfun husband of Heather who was now gone so far away. But Heather knew that Justin felt so built in such a lifetime, with his sexual performance felt so unstoppable. Both of them had half of their bodies covered by the soft silky crimson sheets.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm...you were definitely amazing..." Heather smiled as she kept snuggling right on Justin's chest. "...you're much more man than my husband ever were..."

Hearing this, Justin let out one hell of a chuckle. He then grabbed the nearest cigarette standing by Alejandro's bedpost and decided to smoke a cigarette just to relieve some sexual stress.

"I agree... I never had any babe who can satisfy me like you did just now... but it looks like I really got my hands full with you..." Justin smiled right back as his arm was wrapped around Heather's lower back, just enjoying the nice tranquil atmosphere of sexual sleep.

"Indeed. We might have to do this again. Maybe I can start ditching my crappy husband for something more testing of my abilities..." Heather smirked sweetly as she started to smoke as well. The cigarette even had a bit of a strawberry flavored aftertaste as well.

"Hmmmm... I can call us a hotel, get some Dom Perignon, and maybe we'll be started with round two..." Justin replied as he took a light sniff of Heather's beautiful hair once again. Heather let out a light giggle as they we're starting to enjoy their quiet conversation with each other.

That is, until the sound of a car shut approached outside. For Heather, this was definitely bad news.

Outside with a big smile on his face happened to be her husband, Alejandro. Heather took a little peek out there and was just shocked as hell simply put it in form. She then turned to Justin.

"Son of a bitch. Justin, my ex-husband's here! You gotta head out now!" Heather exclaimed in panic.

"What for? I was just getting started with the fun..." Justin replied as Heather tossed him his clothes in tremble.

"The fun's gonna have to wait! Just get dressed and hide somewhere until the coast is clear. And then I'll wait for you." Heather responded as she kissed Justin lightly on the lips. He agreed with her and hid in their private closet, looking to cover himself and not become seen by Heather's soon to be enraged husband, that is if he had caught his beautiful Asian wife having sex with their Hawaiian neighbor.

Heather had little bit of time to clear away the evidence as Alejandro had stepped into their bedroom, looking right at his wife, who was wearing just white lace panties. She had been topless as far as the eye could see.

"Hey, honey. I'm back from vacation!" Alejandro exclaimed as he gave such an uncomfortable kiss to his wife. Inside the closet, Justin felt like he'd had been at the right time and yet at the wrong time.

"Geez, talk about getting out of the closet..." Justin thought in a joking mood, even though he was already sweating with a little fear inside. It would pretty much suck if Alejandro catched him half-naked and in the act. Meanwhile, Heather was still trying to stall Alejandro.

"Ohhh, that's great. I don't know why you came back early. Anything going on?" Heather replied right to Alejandro as she was now putting her lacy white bra on. Alejandro, however, went right to the bathroom and undid his tie.

"Ohhhh, we had to cancel early, it seems that one of the stockbrokers came down with some kind of food poisoning. That's the last time anyone's gonna eat a raw jellyfish in front of executives." Alejandro chuckled softly as Justin slowly got out of the closet and snook right under the bed, knowing that the coast was almost clear in Heather's mind.

"Oh, that's a shame. I'm just glad you're home and such. So anything you got on your mind?" Heather replied as she saw Justin go right under the bed. He just slid like a leathery snake real quietly. Alejandro then approached the closet to where Justin was earlier.

"Well, I found a nice fancy Italian restaurant where they have the nicest rare clam dumplings. We can try them with an excellent cherry wine. It's my treat. Anyway, what the heck happened to by nice black long-sleeved shirt?" Alejandro responded as he was looking deep down inside for which shirt to wear to their date. Meanwhile, Heather turned to Justin as he mouthed "Go now" right down to him. Justin did his best yet fat turtle crawl right to the door and out. It was a really close one for Justin. Now all that was left for Heather to get out.

"Oh, um... it's right over there somewhere, just turn on the light." Heather smiled in a fake fashion as she was just about to sneak out of there. But not without placing Alejandro's phone right on the bed.

"Damn, didn't think about that. Thanks, honey." Alejandro replied as Heather silently tiptoed out of there looking fully dressed with her tight denim jeans, and her small red tank top. Without anyone knowing it, it was just Alejandro all by himself alone. Alejandro then looked up at the upper cabinet to find his black long-sleeved shirt hanging up in a weird way. "Oh, there it is. Get ready to see me at my finest, Heather."

Heather didn't respond one bit.

"Heather? Honey?" Alejandro replied once again as his head finally got out of the closet only to realize that she was already gone out of the room and most basically out of the house. "Where'd you go, mi amor?"

As Alejandro continued to wander around, his phone started to go off. He looked down right in his phone, in which it appeared to be a text message of some sort... from Heather. This was weird. How could Heather send him a text message like this in the middle of an hour.

Whatever it was Alejandro opened up his phone and read the message.

"Look out your window."

Reading this, Alejandro approached the window, opened up the curtains, and was just surprised and yet shocked at what he saw.

It just happened to be Justin and his motorcycle, with Heather holding on to him. He was just so horrified to say the least.

"How does it feel like to see me standing with a real man now!" Heather shouted proudly right at Alejandro from the up top.

"Heather, why... how-" Alejandro spoke in such a stuttering tone, but he was soon cut off when Justin gave him such a friendly gesture.

"Have fun with the bulls, donkey-breeder!" Justin exclaimed as he flipped the bird right at the stunned spaniard, taking off alongside Heather on his badass of a hog. 

Alejandro stood speechless as he watched his beautiful wife take off with his handsome Hawaiian lover. Minutes later, Alejandro's frightened tone was now turned that of an angry rage-induced maniac. He was so mad and so enraged, he now shouted out to the heavenly skies.

"JUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTIN!" Alejandro exclaimed as he yelled angrily, just about to lose out of control. But Heather wanted him to be like that. Because knowing that Heather is now by Justin's side, he knew that Justin could satisfy her every need known since the dawn of time.

For both Heather and Justin, it was all about getting the hell out of dodge, no doubt about it...

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a fun Jeather fic would enlighten the mood. I'm sorry to all AleHeather fans if I upsetted them in the progress. My bad.


End file.
